


To Follow You

by aspiringwordsmith



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwordsmith/pseuds/aspiringwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem written from Neil to Todd, in which he reflects on their friendship and makes a proposition. Essentially a fancily worded askance of "will you run away with me 5ever??? xoxox, Neil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much I loved this movie, so naturally I needed to write bad slash poetry about it. We're just gonna pretend Todd says yes and they live happily ever after. No death. None.
> 
> I might write a drabble based around this at some point. Let me know if you'd be into that.

Pull back the curtains inch by inch  
to peer at all that we conceal.  
Your radiant soul and brilliant brain  
rouse sparks I never thought I’d feel.  
In darkness, we exchange spare parts:  
my courage for your perfect voice  
so you can speak and I can think  
and fight to live a life of choice.  
Your timid taciturnity  
restrains the verses you perfect;  
when sweet words can be coaxed from you,  
an awe-slack jaw is meet respect.  
From inky caves to starlit nights  
from desktop to a brightened stage  
I think I’d like to follow you,  
as ‘gainst the dying light we rage --  
escape from Hellton hand in hand,  
and find what we’ve been dreaming of:  
a gleaming place where men are free  
to write, and act, and fall in love!  
We’d silence those who’d stifle us   
and weather every passing storm  
and you could weave your wondrous words  
and I’d impassionedly perform  
the drama that is human life --  
a life that you and I could share!  
Your whispers could offset my yawps,  
your softness tames my wild stare...  
And I would keep you in the light  
and unearth with you every truth  
and struggle with the mumbling man  
who’s mad, insane, with “sweaty-tooth.”  
All this I’ll do, my love, and more  
if you opt to follow me astray.  
Don’t be afraid to seize what’s yours  
and seize each beauteous living day.


End file.
